Shiki
by SayuriUsagi
Summary: It's about my Own character who is going to live in Sotoba (i'm sorry but my Grammar is not that good :3)


_**Shiki.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a bright night, the moon was shining over Sotoba. Many people were still walking through the streets. On a big hill there was a big castle . From the road to the city came a motor. A girls with long blue hair was riding the motor, with a big bag. It was like she came to live here in Sotoba, and she was. As she came right in the little town with all the people she stopped and looked around. Then a girl with pink hair and twin tales came to her. ''Hi there, You don't look familiar to me…'' She smiled. ''Me name is Shimizu Megumi, yoroshiku.'' The girl looked at her. ''I'm Shiomiya Sayuri.. yoroshiku… Can you tell me where Yuuki Natsuno lives?'' Megumi looked a bit surprised. ''Yuuki-kun? He lives over there…'' She points at a house. ''Do you know Yuuki-kun?!'' With twinkles in her eyes she grabbed my hand. ''Hai… Just from the big city where he lived… We were in the same class and walked together to school.'' ''SUGOII! I will get you to him I was already palnning to go to him! I think we can be great friends! Your clothes are also nice to~! So where do you live?'' I placed my motor and turned it off I putted of my helmet, my green eyes were shining in the moon light. Then Megumi grabbed my arm and pulled me toward his house. ''I actually don't live anywhere…'' Megumi looked at me with a big shocked face and stopped walking. ''Maybe you can sleep in my house until you find a home?'' ''But I don't know you this well… '' Sayuri looked a bit to the ground. ''I don't mind it, if somebody needs help I will be there!'' With a big smile Megumi started to walk again, We walked through the woods until we reached his home, some a short distance Megumi looked at his window where you could see his shadow. ''Megumi-chan, it isn't so smart to be in the forest in the night… You never know what will happen!'' Megumi was focused on Yuuki's house, when I heard something behind me I turned around as fast as I could, but there was nothing when I turned back at Megumi, yuuki's window was open and Megumi pushed me to the ground. Just in time because Yuuki looked outside. When his mom called him to come to her to drink some tea he closed the door. I finally got the change to breathe again. ''Megumi! That was dangerous! He could have seen us!'' Megumi smiled and putted her hand behind her head. Then she stood up and grabbed my arm again, ''We should go home and get some sleep tomorrow we need to go to school, you as well'' Sayuri looked with a bit confused face at her. In the time they walked home Sayuri told her everything about. When they came at Megumi's place I looked around, it was already late so her mom and dad would already sleep. ''My mom and dad wouldn't mind it I think… They love visitors. He took my bag and placed it in her room. She grabbed another bed where I could sleep in. We changed our clothes. I lied in my bed and stared at the ceiling. The my eyes get tired and I fell asleep.

The next morning Megumi woke me up. She opened the window and much light came in. I covered my eyes for the much light. I slowly opened them and looked at Megumi. She gave me some clothes that I could wear. ''Sad enough it is summer school… But then you can make and get up with everything we made this far.'' She smiled and lied the clothes on my bed, she grabbed her own clothes and changed her clothes. I stood up and did the same. ''So Megumi-chan, is Yuuki going to summer school to?'' While they changed their clothes Megumi told everything about him. But yea, I already knew much about him… Something's have changed but not much, she said something weird like he said to her: ''I already died when I came to this city…'' I didn't get why…But I changed my clothes and waited for Megumi. When she was done she walked down stairs, her parents already noticed me. Megumi was up early and told them everything. They made some breakfast and Obento. When ate our breakfast and were planning to walk to school. A packed my bag with the Obento, putted on my shoes and I was ready to go. When we walked to school A boy and a girl ran to Megumi and great her. ''Megumi! Oh who is she?'' ''She is Shiomiya Sayuri, she came in town yesterday , he didn't had a place to live so she lives with me now for some weeks'' Megumi grabbed my arm and pulled me with her, she ran, but after some meters she stopped. She was staring at a guy, Yuuki Natsuno. She walked toward him and stood next to him. ''Hi Yuuki-kun, so you are looked at the south again… to the city.'' I just looked at him. ''So the bus is late again huh…'' Megumi didn't knew what to say. Yuuki turned around and looked at Megumi, then his eye fell on me. But in a second he turned around again. After a long day o school we returned home and go to sleep again. The next day Megumi's parents asked us to do some shopping for food. Megumi was dressed really nice in a dress, And I was just dressed in a jeans and a jacket but still Megumi liked it. She grabbed some money and walked outside. I walked after her. She stopped walking when her eye fell on the big castle on the hill, she was day dreaming, Then her friend ran to her with her little dog. ''MEGUMI~!'' Megumi shocked and looked at her, while I was still looking at the castle, They talked about the castle Megumi's friend Tanaka. Tanaka doesn't likes the castle Megumi got pissed off and walked toward the castle. I looked at her walking to it, but I let her go. I walked with Tanaka to the stores. When I came home with all the stuff I didn't saw Megumi. It was almost 9 o'clock I called Tanaka if she was with her, but she wasn't. Then I had a idea, Yuuki Natsuno. I grabbed my jacket and ran to his house. I knocked on the door and he opened the door. He looked at me and to the moon. ''It's already night what are you doing here…'' ''Megumi, she didn't came home today do you know where she is? And don't you know me… I lived in the city, next to you, oh wait it's not the time for that!'' I grabbed Yuuki's arm and ran to Megumi's house. I opened the door and search for Megumi's parents. ''Me and Yuuki-kun are going to search for Megumi in the forest. Call Tanaka and ask her if she knows where Megumi is.'' I grabbed a flashlight and ran to the forest. I turned on the flash light and searched around. ''Say Shiomiya… You said to me you lived next to me in the city,'' ''Yes don't you remember me? I called you Natsu-kun'' ''So it was you…'' He stopped walking and hugged me, it was not that we loved each other. But we were like brother and sister. ''I missed you Sayu, I felt like I was dead without you…'' Then I remember what Megumi told to me: ''He said that he already was dead when he came to this town.'' That's so sweet of him. He let me go and I looked at him. ''Now I'm back.. And we need to find Megumi… she is now a good friend of me. Without her I lived on the streets…'' I heard some people calling Megumi's name, so we weren't the only one looking for her. ''Megumi!, MEGUMI!'' We heard everybody yelling. Day after day we searched for her, but to result. Then someday somebody found her, The bought her home and lied her in her bed, I ran as fast as I could to her house, but they didn't let me in her room because the doctor was busy with her. When he came out his eye fell on me, but I didn't noticed it and ran into her room and let myself fall down next to her bed. I grabbed her hand. ''Megumi… I'm so happy your alright!'' But the only thing she said was: ''I'm sleepy…. Very sleepy…'' When she fell asleep I lied my head on her bed and fell asleep as well. The next day Tanaka ran into her room, and told about the owner of the castle came to their home. And that she was very beautiful. Megumi listen to her and when she left she sleeps again. The next day I was going to Yuuki to tell everything about what happened to the city and everything. I heard the phone ringing and yuuki picked up. It was the Shimizu Family. With big eyes lied Yuuki the phone back at his place. ''What is it?'' Yuuki sit down again. ''Megumi is dead…'' He said without any emotion. I shocked and ran out the door to Megumi's house.


End file.
